


Josslyn

by keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Iwaizumi hopes it was worth it when Oikawa sleeps with Josslyn.Fic based off song Josslyn by Olivia O’BrienIt gets better I promise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Josslyn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Requested by: my best friend @ bekk_sktch on TikTok & Instagram,,,,, check out her accounts rn :)) anyways enjoy !!

Iwazumi wasn’t one for emotions, he felt them yes. Did he know how to express them? Not at all. Did he know how to tell someone he cares for them? Not at all. 

Now he sits on on the edge of his bed, staring at the phone in his hand with Oikawas name constantly popping up. He hoped Oikawas decision was worth it. He shut off his phone, running a hand through his hair and letting out a deep sigh, “Was it worth it fucking Josslyn?” He muttered softly. 

Another groan left his lips as he laid back, trying to forget what happened earlier. He rubbed his face in annoyance when the memory continued to replay throughout his mind. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa always hung out anytime they could, stayed over at each other’s houses and it was that way since they were little. He knew when his feelings for Oikawa started and he thought Oikawa felt the same way, at least until today.

Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t be mad because they never said what they were yet his heart ached when he saw Oikawa with Josslyn. When Iwaizumi texted Oikawa to say he was on the way over for a movie night he was shocked by the response, ‘Don’t come over tonight, I have other plans.’ 

That response felt uneasy to Iwaizumi, yes Oikawa could have other plans but whenever he said that Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was going through a rough time. Or so he thought. He opened the door to Oikawas place and set the snacks on his counter, freezing when he heard small whimpers and moans from Oikawas room. 

“Don’t go near the door, don’t go near the door,” Iwaizumi mumbled to him, shaking his head as he quietly put the snacks he got away, turning his head when he heard a gag sound, “What-“ He mumbled, walking to the door and opening it quickly.

Oikawa let out a shocked and panicked squeak, “Iwa-chan! What are you-“ He looked at the girl on her knees then back up at Iwaizumi multiple times, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

Iwaizumis eyes widened, turning around on his heels and quickly walking to the door. He was furious, but why? Why could he expect Oikawa not to do anything when they never even confessed? But he thought they both felt the same way, was it only him that did?

“Iwa-chan wait please!” Oikawa cried, slipping on his boxers and quickly making his way to Iwaizumi, grabbing his arm, “P-Please don’t go- I can explain! She doesn’t mean anything she’s just a fan-“

“Don’t talk to me ever again. I just- get off.” Iwaizumi snapped, pulling his arm away, “please don’t ever call again.” He gave Oikawa one last look, “I hope it was worth it. So have fun,” He mumbled before heading out the door, clenching his fists in frustration and disappointment.

Oikawa stood staring at the door, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, “It wasn’t worth it,” He finally whispered, hoping Iwaizumi would walk through his door once more. He walked to his bedroom, looking at Josslyn then his face turning to disgust, “Get out.”

“What?! Why?! We aren’t finished!” Josslyn huffed in annoyance as she stood up, crossing her arms at Oikawa, “If you keep me out this won’t go over well to your fans.”

“I don’t care! I just lost the one person I actually care about and want in my bed. Get out! NOW!” Oikawa watched the girl scramble to get her things then run out the door, making sure to slam it after leaving. He felt tears running down his cheeks as he looked at his phone, dialing Iwaizumis number and praying he’d pick up. When the phone went straight to voicemail he panicked more, he really messed up.

Iwaizumi stared at the ceiling as he tried to forget, his heart aching, “We never said what we were. I can’t be mad.” He mumbled over and over, covering his face with his hands. He groaned when he couldn’t forget, alcohol would help right? Iwaizumi sighed, getting up from his bed and walking into the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

As Iwaizumi went to pour himself a drink he heard a soft knock at the door, the knocking was repeated until an annoyed groan left his lips, “I swear to god Oikawa if it’s you just leave!” He yelled, sighing when the knocking stopped. 

Oikawa groaned as he got out his keys, opening Iwaizumis door, “If you’d let me explain first of all asshole! Second of all why the hell are you so mad huh?! It’s not like we’re dating!” Oikawa stomped his way into the kitchen, glaring at Iwaizumi.

“I thought me saying never talk to me again and not answering your calls was self explanatory.” Iwaizumi sighed, pouring his drink. 

“You’re going to drop me as a friend because of some random fan girl that wanted to fuck?” Oikawa snapped, crossing his arms.

Iwaizumi took a drink, ignoring Oikawa. He felt his blood boiling and the fact Oikawa wasn’t leaving him alone was angering him more. He needed time, he needed space. Did he know how to ask for it? Not at all. 

Oikawa gently pushed the drink Iwaizumi had poured further away from him, “Talk to me for god sake! I know you can! I KNOW you aren’t heartless damnit!” He snapped, “Why did you get so mad!”

“What the fuck does it matter shittykawa. Just stop talking to me and leave me alone!” Iwaizumi snapped, running a hand through his hair and giving small tugs, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What? You can’t do what?” Oikawas voice softened, a frown slowly turning on his face, “What can’t you do Iwa-chan?”

“You. I can’t do you, be with you, be around you. I just can’t. Just- please just leave Shittykawa.” He mumbled softly, looking away.

Oikawa took the chance to turn Iwaizumis head towards him gently, “Whether you’re going to continue avoiding my gaze or not, I know I messed up Iwa-Chan. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was my plan or my goal- honestly I wasn’t thinking.”

“Exactly. You barely think and it’s getting on my nerves. Are you satisfied, was she worth it?” Iwaizumi asked, looking away once more.

Oikawa sighed softly, “No, she wasn’t worth it. I’m sorry I hurt you but if we aren’t together, why are you so mad? Can you be honest for once?”

“Me be honest? You literally- ugh. No you know I’m not the best with-“

“Feelings yeah. But try please.” Oikawa gently grabbed his hand, looking at him with a small smile, “For me?”

“To be honest. I’m angry, I’m frustrated, I thought-“ Iwaizumi took a deep breath, “I thought you felt the same way as I do. I guess… I guess you don’t.” He mumbled, biting his lip.

“Iwa-chan, I’ve never wanted anyone else but you. I do love you- I do feel the same way…” Oikawa gripped his hand tighter, “Please Iwa-chan, please believe me.”

“It’s really hard when you had a girl sucking you off like two hours ago.” He mumbled, looking away then at Oikawas hand.

“I-I know but-“

“I don’t want to hear excuses I want you to do better. How can I trust if we get together you won’t run off with some fan girl?”

“Because while she was doing that- I-I was imagining you doing it okay? Happy now?” Oikawa blushed, looking away.

Iwaizumis eyes widened as he looked over at Oikawa, “You what-? What? W-why me shittykawa-“

“Because I don’t want anyone else Iwa-chan, don’t you get that? While yes I did agree to her I want you. Always have and always will. You always motivate me to do better and push myself towards my goals but also take care of me, why wouldn’t I want that?” Oikawa gave a smile, turning redder.

“Shittykawa I-“ Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, cupping his cheeks and giving him a gentle kiss, “That’s what I’m here for.” He whispered against Oikawas lips. 

Oikawa grinned, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumis neck, pecking his lips, “Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend Iwa-chan?”

“I suppose it does Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi gave a small smile, leaning his forehead against Oikawas.

“Hey! No need to be vulgar,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue, the smiling growing on his face. 

Iwaizumi let go of the past events, deciding to focus on Oikawa showing up and confessing, he was grateful. He still wasn’t one for emotions whether it was showing or discussing them but for Oikawa he’s do his best and that was all Oikawa could ask.


End file.
